dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunt for Treasure
Red & Blue find a treasure map that leads to treasure, which is in a building. However they may not be the only ones looking for treasure. For the comic sequel, please go here. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper Minor Characters *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Stacy *Broseph *Raccoon *Fifi (done by Alpha Lonewolf) Transcript (It was a lovely day at the beach and several characters were having a great time.) (Lord Tourettes is seen burying Broseph in the sand next to the water.) Lord Tourettes: Have fun in there MOTHER FUCKER! '''(skips off) (Broseph notices the tide coming in.) Broseph: Uh, okay dude, you can pull me out now! (The tide comes closer as Broseph starts to freak out.) Broseph: (freaking out) Uh can someone PLEASE PULL ME OUT!! (cuts to Pink taking pictures of the beach.) Pink: Aah. This is just beautiful. (Suddenly Stacy splashes water at Pink.) Pink: What the? (angry) Stacy!!! You just destroyed my new camera!!! Stacy: As if I care, bitch! (Pink starts chasing Stacy. Scene cuts to Raccoon serving Japanese food at the beach.) Raccoon: Come and get your free Japanese food! Vhell It's not actually free! (Scene cuts to Red & Blue lying on the sand with sunglasses) Red: That cloud looks like boobs. Blue: Oh god. (Suddenly a slip of paper falls on Blue's face) Blue: What the hell? (picks the paper and reads it) Whoa dude! Check this out! (Red leans over at the paper) Red: Whoa! A treasure map! Maybe the treasure is a photo album containing boobs! Blue: Well we'll just have to find out. Wait.... It's in a building? The treasure must be that awesome. (time lapse, Red and Blue are already inside the building. They approach an elevator. A card reads 'OUT OF ORDER) Blue: What!? Out of order!? That means we'll have to take....... The stairs. Red: Let's Go! Blue: Well It's just a few stairs right? '''1 HOUR LATER (Red & Blue reach the top. Blue is tired but Red is not.) Blue: (about to faint) Uhhh!! SO MANY STAIRS!!!! (faints) Red: Dude! We found it! Blue: (wakes up) REALLY!? (Before Red & Blue could take the treasure, a bullet hits Blue's hand) Blue: GAAH!! WHAT THE HELL!? (Red sees a mysterious character in the shadows so they couldn't tell who it was.) Mysterious figure: So you think the treasure's yours it? Red: Yeah! What's it to ya!? (The Mysterious figure fires a bullet at Red but Red dodges it.) Red: REVEAL YOURSELF DICKFACE!! (The Mysterious figure walks out of the shadow, the figure is revealed to be Rapper) Red: Rapper? Name still sucks though. (snickers) Blue: WHY WERE YOU TRYING KILL US!? Rapper: Well Duh! I don't let no one touch what's rightfully mine. Blue: We were the ones who found the treasure map first! Rapper: Well so did I! (shows the map) Blue: Well that doesn't matter! The treasure is ours! Rapper: No! It's mine! Blue: OURS! Rapper: MINE! Blue: OURS! Actually it's going to me mine. Rapper: MINE! Blue: MINE! Rapper: MINE! Blue: MINE! Rapper: YOURS! Blue: NO IT'S YOURS AND THAT'S FINAL! Rapper: Okay then! (runs after the treasure) Blue: Wait a minute.... DAMN IT!! Rapper: Wait a minute..... THERE'S NO TREASURE! Blue: What!? RED!!! Red: I don't have it! Blue: But where is it now!? Red: I think I know who has. (scene cuts to Fifi eating some cookies. That was the treasure.) Fifi: I LOVE COOKIES!!! Thanks Cookie Monster! Episode Ends Gallery SOMEONE HELP ME!!!.png|GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Stacy splashes Pink.png|As if I care, bitch! Tired Blue.png|SO MANY STAIRS! Blue yelling at Rapper.png|WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL US!? Trivia *This is the 6th time Broseph died. *The scene where Rapper tricks Blue is a reference to Bugs Bunny. *It seems Red can climb high stairs without getting tired. *This was the 2nd time Rapper tries to kill Blue and the 1st time for Red. *Fifi was the one who found the treasure and the treasure was cookies left by Cookie Monster, who's from Sesame Street. What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases